Things that Mattered
by Regularamanda
Summary: Jack knows what really matters. Only her. Fluff and a bit of gutter. Ficlit. Sam and Jack Established.


_Author's Note- A ficlit inspired by leiasky on GW. Fluff and a tad bit of gutter._

**Things that Mattered**

"What kind of call is that?" General Jack O'Neill yelled at the screen. God the Cubs hadn't won the World Series in a hundred and one years and they were getting crappy calls.

"He was totally out!" he said throwing his hands up in the air.

"What are you yelling about?" Colonel Samantha Carter asked from the bedroom.

"The umpires! He was completely thrown out and they called it safe! Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Jack said pathetically. "For crying out loud. It's game seven and there's one more inning and the game is tied, _tied!_"

"It's just a game Jack." She said with a laugh.

"Just a game? Are you crazy? It's been over a hundred _years_!"

"Well I know something that'll get your mind off the game…"

Okay now he perked up. "Really?" He said happily.

She walked out and if it were possible, his mouth hit the floor.

Because there she was…walking towards him…in that sweet little tank top number from years ago. And she wore a pair of shorts, a very small pair of shorts. His eyes traveled down her, down her extremely long tantalizing legs.

"I see you don't have a scar." He said as he leaned back against the couch with his hands behind his head, grinning.

"You already know that." She said as she walked closer to him.

"That I do…and I know exactly where that mole…"

"Jack…shut up…" Sam said as she walked closer to him.

She walked up to him, right in between his legs. And he wondered if she knew exactly what she was doing to him right now. And from that devilish twinkle in her eyes, she definitely did.

Damn woman.

His arm quickly snaked around her waist pulling her down right on top of him, causing a giggle to escape her.

"This seems familiar…" He whispered seductively into her ear.

"Maybe we're under control of an alien virus."

"I don't think so." Jack said as he kissed her neck.

His hand on her bare back were sending shivers up her spine. His hand moved up under her shirt, stroking his thumb back and forth, his lips still kissing the tender flesh of her neck.

She moaned.

He grinned.

Payback.

He kissed his way up her neck before finally settling on her lips.

She tilted her head to give him better access. Their tongues locked in a battle, each one taking and giving. Neither one wanting to deal with the biological need to breath. Everything else faded to the background except for the taste of each other. Nothing else was important.

Jack's arm tightened around her and he pulled her closer.

He knew it didn't get any better than this moment. Because here she was in his arms, kissing him back with a passion that surprised him.

And he was vaguely aware as her fingers lightly stroked the grey hair at the back of his neck, of how old he was. Of how much better she could have done. But she had chosen him.

He didn't regret that for a moment.

He pulled back out of breath, and held her gently in his arms. Savoring the feeling of her here with him. His head was laying on top of hers and he breathed in the scent of her hair, his fingers on her back tracing circles.

He slowly pulled her off of him and stood up. Her smile the only indication he needed.

And as they walked to that bedroom he was certain of one thing.

World Series titles might be forgotten, they might only last for a year. The excitement would wear off eventually.

But she would never cease to make his heart skip a beat or his breath to catch in his throat. He'd wake up to her every morning and he'd always find her beautiful. He'd look at her years from now and be even more in love with her then he was now.

The Cubs scored the winning run, and pandemonium broke out on the field.

But Jack knew exactly what mattered the most in life. And as the players celebrated their World Series championship, he was showing her just how much she meant to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- My favorite baseball team did win the World Series last year and I figured I had to write how Jack would feel when his team won as well. Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know._


End file.
